The Wishing Pool
by jenolas
Summary: Legolas is troubled by the call of the sea. Can he find peace when he looks into the 'Wishing Pool?


Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
The Wishing Pool  
  
The Forest River meandered lazily through the realm of Eryn Lasgalen, occasionally sending a tendril of a small stream further into the forest. At the end of one such stream a secret glade could be found, if one knew where to look. This particular glade belonged to Legolas, or so he had imagined as a child, and it had remained unchanged since he had last been here, many hundreds of years ago. He had returned to try and find some comfort from all the sadness and despair he was feeling, but there was none, neither here nor in his new home at Ithilien. The War of the Ring had been fought and won, and of the Nine, only he and Gimli remained, even his beloved friend, Aragorn had chosen to accept the gift of his race and relinquish his life.  
  
Night was approaching and the air was cool and damp and carried the perfume of the many blossoms, which were sprinkled amongst the soft grass. At the centre of a ring of willow trees was the pool, its deep water a crystal clear blue when the sun shone overhead, but to Legolas it was most beautiful in the evening. It was then, when there was only starlight shining, that the still water was as a black mirror, capturing the reflections of the stars.  
  
When he had been very young, and afraid of the Wargs who he was certain lived under his bed, his mother had brought him here one night and he had gazed in wonder into the water, seeing the stars so close he felt as if he could just reach out and touch them.  
  
"This is an enchanted pool," his mother had told him, watching as he made to put his hand in the water to catch a star, "if you disturb the water it would simply cause ripples in the smooth surface and the magical moment would be lost." Legolas had quickly drawn back his hand.  
  
"What kind of magic does it do?" he had asked filled with a curiosity for the wonders the world that was inherent in all elf children.  
  
"It is a wishing pool, all you have to do is close your eyes and make a wish." She had smiled as the eyes, so much like his father's, that had been opened wide with wonder, quickly squeezed themselves shut.  
  
"I wish.I wish." he had begun a little uncertainly. He had never made a wish before, not at an enchanted pool anyway. Opening his eyes he had looked at his mother, "what am I to wish for?"  
  
"Why, for the dark creatures under you bed to be gone, of course" she had replied, her gentle laugh echoing in the quiet of the night. He had closed his eyes and made the wish. Naturally it had been granted for when they had returned to the palace later that night, in a merry mood, there was no sign of them ever again.  
  
Even as he grew into his majority, Legolas had come to the pool, to make wishes in the starlight, for he had still believed in the magic then. It was certainly a pleasant place to bring a young maiden, and if he wished for a kiss, he always received one.  
  
The day his mother had left for the Undying Lands was the last time he had come here. He had wished fervently that she would not go, but not even the stars could stop her from leaving.  
  
The magic had been lost for him that day, but now, so many years on, he wished it could be found once more. The sea longing was becoming too strong to resist, and attempting to do so was draining his body of strength and his spirit of its light.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Legolas was startled to hear a voice whispering to him, calling his name softly. He could definitely feel a presence in his mind, but his senses told him that he was alone in the glade.  
  
"Look into the pool, Legolas," said the voice. He did so seeing at first only his own reflection, but soon a ghostly figure appeared standing behind him. The stars seemed to form a crown above her golden hair, and her eyes were shining with amusement at his confusion. "I am not really here, my son," the apparition of his mother said as he turned to face the emptiness behind him. He looked back into his reflection and the apparition smiled,  
  
"I told you this was an enchanted pool, it was not just a story to quell the fears of a child. You have been away a long time, much has happened to you since I travelled the Strait Road."  
  
"You have been watching me?"  
  
"Of course, I only left Middle Earth, I have never left you or your father. You would have known this," she said sadly, "had you but believed in the magic of this place."  
  
"Are you saying I could have spoken to you, like this, had I chosen to continue to come here." He was hurt and angry with himself for missing so much, but then a thought occurred which hurt him even more, "Does Father come here? Why did he not tell me?"  
  
"My beloved Thranduil does not need to come here to feel my thoughts and my love, I am always with him." She said with such a loving look on her face that Legolas was slightly embarrassed. "You will understand, when you meet the one whose melody calls to your heart. As to your father not telling you, Thranduil did try to convince you not to forsake your belief, but you would not listen." That was true, he had to admit.  
  
"Legolas, I know you have come here seeking comfort and answers. The last wish you made here was that I would not pass to the West, and now you fully understand why I could not stay, do you not?" She nodded with satisfaction as she saw the realisation dawn on his face. "The call of the sea was too strong for me to resist, just as it has become so for you. I could not remain, for I would have wasted away. Now you are faced with the same choice, it is my wish that you follow your heart's desire. Answer the call of the sea, I will be waiting for you."  
  
Legolas knelt down beside the pool and reached out as if to stroke her cheek. In doing so he accidentally touched the surface of the water, causing the image to vanish into the ripples he had created. Sighing, he rose and headed back to the palace, knowing that when he returned to Ithilien he would grant his mother's wish.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
, 


End file.
